Good Morning, Love
by NCBNutcase
Summary: Lili and Natalya wake up in the morning. A fluffy drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight crept through the window blinds, and into the darkened bedroom. Two feminine bodies laid in a peaceful slumber as the day came into full-swing. The light that was cast on the bed tip-toed over the covers as time passed, finally crawling over the face of the smaller, blonde-haired maiden.

As the light disturbed the girl, she awoke with lazy hesitation, holding up her hand to keep from going blind. With open eyes, she observed her surroundings, until a realization hit her. She quickly sat up with a look of worry on her face.

"'Talya, wake up! What day is it?" she asked, almost panicking.

"Calm down, Lili. It's Sunday." Natalya stated with a hint of grog in her voice. She didn't exactly hate mornings, she just disliked them.

"Oh." Lili guiltily sighed. Vash was always concerned with Lili's grades, and Lili never wanted to disappoint her brother by being late for school. Lili laid back down next to her lover, cuddling close for warmth.

"Sorry for disturbing you." she apologized.

Natalya gave a reassuring kiss to Lili's forehead. "It's okay."

The two laid in a content embrace, sneaking a few kisses and toying with each other's hair, as Natalya thought of the question she so desperately needed to ask.

"Have you told Vash about us yet?"

Lili let out a heavy sigh before she answered with a worried "No."

"How come?

"I..." Lili began. "I'm afraid, because I don't know what he would think. How he would feel about us. And...I just, I love you, but I don't wanna lose my brother."

Lili looked as if she was on the verge of tears, making Natalya pull her girlfriend into a comforting embrace.

Natalya knew precisely what Lili was going through. Similar thoughts weighed on her mind when she came out to her own brother. Though fortunately for her, Ivan was more relieved with the news than anything else.

"I should tell him today." Lili said.

"If you think you're ready." Natalya said, reassuring the younger girl.

"Um, 'Talya?" she asked, looking up to her elder lover. "Could you be there with me...when I tell Vash?"

"Of course."

While Lili was happy with Natalya's answer, she still felt a little guilty for being so morose in the morning. She wanted to say something, anything to lighten the the mood.

"Last night was wonderful."

Natalya smiled. It was rare, even for her own family, to see her smile. It seemed as if Lili was the only person in the world who could put a smile on Natalya's face.

"It was." she responded, bringing Lili in for another kiss.

Since they didn't need to worry about being anywhere else, they stayed in bed, resting and cuddling, for the rest of their peaceful morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Lili stood at her front door, a look of uncertainty on her face and her hand clutched tightly around Natalya's. She promised her girlfriend and herself that she would tell Vash about their relationship. A whirlwind of scattered thoughts and emotions frenzied in Lili's mind: Her dread if Vash rejected her and her guilt for not telling him sooner. In her mind, every conceivable negative outcome played out like film.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Natalya asked.

Lili eased. Natalya's voice had that effect on her.

"Yes." she replied. She turned the knob with her free hand, opened the door, and entered, leading Natalya along into her home.

The door lead to the incredibly tidy living room. Most people would keep such a room neat and clean for the sake of visitors. Vash and Lili kept it that way for the sake of it being that way. Vash was sitting in his armchair, reading the latest from his mystery series of choice, when the two girls had entered.

"Hey Vash..." Lili greeted, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Hello." replied Vash, looking up from his book. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah...um, this is my friend, Natalya."

"Oh, you're Ivan's sister, right?"

"I am." Natalya answered.

"And...um..." Lili began.

"Hm?" asked Vash.

"She's..." Lili paused for a much-needed calming breath. "She's my girlfriend."

Lili looked at Vash with a worried face, hoping and pleading for the best. Vash's face didn't show any clear emotion when he looked from Lili to Natalya.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"It is." Natalya answered, still holding Lili's hand.

Vash turned to Lili and saw tears welling in her eyes as she fidgeted her skirt and tightened her grasp on Natalya's hand. Vash's face softened as he turned back to Natalya.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Natalya?" he asked with a warm, subtle smirk.

Lili was stunned silent. She wasn't sure what she expected to come from her brother's mouth, but it certainly wasn't that.

"I would love to." said Natalya, wearing a smirk of her own as she turned to Lili. After the reality sank in, Lili's stunned look grew into a relieved smile.

After telling the story of how her and Natalya had met and got together, Lili was mostly quiet throughout dinner as she watched Natalya tell Vash about herself. Vash and Natalya then had lengthy discussions about their respective collections of guns and knives, as well as, oddly enough, politics. Lili could only smile at how well they were getting along.

Sure enough, the time had come for Natalya to head home, so she shook hands with Vash, gave Lili a kiss, and waved them both goodbye as she walked out the door.

"She seems nice." Vash said after Natalya left.

"She is." Lili replied, turning to her brother. Vash saw that Lili was smiling, but she was also trembling.

"What is it?" he asked. He was then enveloped in Lili's embrace. He could hear her choke back tears. Before he could ask what was wrong, he heard her utter a quiet "thank you". She let go went to her room.

After a short while, Vash smiled, glad to see his little sister had found happiness.


End file.
